Increasingly, a number of the embedded market segments, such as networking, imaging, industrial computers, and interactive clients, has shifted from utilizing special purpose fixed functionality application specific integrated circuits (ASIC) or components, to standard integrated circuits or components, including general-purpose processors, or platforms with general-purpose processors, input/output peripherals and a “basic” operating system (OS).
However, performance of these general-purpose platforms in the various specific embedded market segments remain a significant issue, as it is difficult, if not virtually impossible, to configure a general-purpose platform for optimal performance in multiple embedded market segments.